the Princess and the Toy Soldier
by coolsville times
Summary: Wanda gets better acquainted with one of her fathers Acolytes. Jonda.


_The Princess and the Toy Soldier..._

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own Wolverine and the X-men or any of the characters depicted in this fic.

**Summary:** Wanda gets better acquainted with one of her fathers Acolytes.

**Notes:** Second WATXM fic. Set after Gambit's appearance on Genosha. Another Jonda. Inspired by my first WATXM fic...is it even right to be inspired by your own fic? Dedicated to Valkyrien, LadyMageLuna and Kelly1 who reviewed for my last WATXM Jonda. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

_The Princess and the Toy Soldier..._

Wanda sat in her room sulking. She was twenty years old, since when did she need a babysitter? Since Gambit happened apparently. Now she always found herself with someone, never able to get a moments peace.

Instead of silently complaining to herself, Wanda guessed she should be thanking the heavens that Senyaka had been assigned to Lorna instead of her. The way her sister talked, she could hardly go to the bathroom without his presence. Yes, Wanda had been lucky in the bodyguard department, John had been assigned to her.

When Wanda had first laid eyes on him, she'd immediately thought him handsome. What girl wouldn't? He was tall, much taller than her, with wild colorful hair and bright blue eyes that seemed very youthful at first glance. If one took the time to look deeper, however, there was a sadness to those eyes, a sadness that came only with time and life experience. She didn't know for sure how old he was but she guessed that he was somewhere between twenty and twenty five. He had seen much in his time, though, Wanda knew that for sure. During their weeks of being stuck together, they had had many a conversation about each others' personal lives. Her father would reprimand her if he knew, telling her to keep to herself, that none of his Acolytes needed to know more about her than necessary but she had grown tired of trying to ignore his presence long ago.

During the first few days of their predicament, Wanda had tried to be strong and keep to herself but she hadn't been successful. John was so much fun, so full of life. He said the craziest things and he always made her laugh. Sometimes, though, especially when they talked about their families, he grew serious, even forlorn and he spoke very wisely of worldly affairs. John was a smart man to say the least and he was a wonderful writer.

When there was a lull in their conversation, nothing to talk about, nothing to say, John would take out a small notepad and begin writing. Sometimes he would write down a phrase, a word, describe something around him or just jot down bulleted ideas. Sometimes he would let her see what he was writing and other times he wouldn't.

John intrigued her. He intrigued her so much that she had nearly forgotten about Kurt altogether.

Kurt.

Just the thought of him made her want to sigh but she restrained herself. Sighing would do nothing but catch John's attention and the last thing she wanted to do was talk about Kurt with John.

Kurt and John were two different people, two completely different people but somehow she found herself attracted to both. Kurt was roguish and funny and intelligent but John was all that and more. Wanda guessed she could say that Kurt was her first love. He was the first guy she'd met from the mainland that had taken an interest in her, the first who dared to get close enough to see who she was. Most men only saw her as Magneto's daughter and the ones that didn't were quickly reminded of their place by, none other than Magneto.

This time Wanda did sigh. Sometimes she thought she'd never find love.

"Somethin' wrong, sheila?"

Wanda looked up at the sound of John's deep Australian brogue and sighed again. She'd just unconsciously dragged him into her problems for John was the type of man who few got close to but if one was lucky enough to catch his attention and worm their way into his heart, even a little, he cared greatly for them and took their problems as his own.

That was another thing about John; he had the biggest heart she'd ever seen. It wasn't big in the way that most people used the phrase, though. Most thought of big-hearted people as someone who loved everyone and John wasn't like that. No, John was a different kind of big-hearted. He was big-hearted in the way that he would do anything, absolutely anything for those he cared for. Wanda had no doubt in her mind that John would do anything she asked just because they were friends.

She hoped they were friends anyway.

They'd spent so much time opening up to each other; Wanda would never speak to anyone about the things she'd spoken with John about. Not even Blink. She hoped John felt the same about their little confessionals but men were strange. They didn't see things the way women did.

Wanda was pulled from her thoughts by a hand grasping hers and a low voice calling her name. Shaking her head, Wanda looked down and found herself staring into John's blue eyes. When he'd risen from his spot in a chair by her window and knelt in front of her Wanda wasn't sure.

"Uh?"

Wanda wasn't even sure that was a word, more like a distracted noise that had somehow escaped her lips.

"I said is anythin' wrong, luv? You were a million miles away just now." He informed, concerned eyes sweeping over her. "You're not sick are you?"

Wanda gently swatted his dark hand away from her forehead and shot him, what she'd hoped, was a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine." She assured tugging her hand free of his and standing from her spot on her bed.

John nodded, unconvinced and watched as she crossed over to her window, staring out at the city below.

"John, do you ever think of the future?" She asked suddenly, dropping down into the chair previously occupied by his sturdy, lean form.

"Well that's a loaded question." He chuckled as he walked to stand behind her chair. "Lot on your mind?"

"I guess..." She trailed, not really sure if she wanted to open up to John about her fears of becoming and old maid. Sure it was an outdated term but just because the term was outdated, didn't mean the fear was. Every woman feared growing old by herself, having to go through her troubles alone, never having someone to cling to in her time of need, especially when that woman was the daughter of a mutant god--for lack of a better term and had hardly dated anyone in her entire life.

"Wanna talk about it?" John inquired softly, showing her that he wasn't going to force her into telling him but that he was there in case she needed to vent.

Thinking on it a moment, Wanda nodded. Speaking about such matters to John couldn't hurt, it was always better to vent then to hold everything inside anyway, right?

John walked around her chair at her nod and leant against her windowsill. It was always better to be able to make eye contact when speaking to Wanda; the conversation became more personal that way.

"Where do you want to start, luv?"

His voice was kind and had the undertone of gentle prodding and he was looking at her as though she were some child.

Wanda sighed again, when would people stop seeing her as a child? She had to grow up sometime but how could she do that if no one saw her as an adult?

"Do you ever think about the future?" She asked again, not really knowing where to start and hoping that their conversation would just unconsciously drift to what she wanted to talk about. Sure it was going around her elbow to get to her arm but that was usually the way she handled topics of the uncomfortable variety.

"Yeah, 'course I do. Everyone does." John assured in a cherry tone. "But somehow I get the feelin' that's not what you really wanna talk about, is it sheila?"

Wanda took her eyes from the window momentarily, allowing herself just enough time to make brief eye contact with her companion before looking back out the window.

"Do you think I'm attractive, John?" She asked suddenly, almost slapping herself in the face as the words escaped her.

John looked taken aback by the question, though she never saw it as her eyes never left the window.

"'Course you're attractive, luv. You're as attractive as they come!" He exclaimed, accent noticeably thicker then before.

Wanda laughed bitterly and rubbed her face in an exasperated manner.

"I don't feel very attractive. Why don't men find me attractive?" She questioned eyes full of genuine puzzlement as they looked up at him. "Maybe I need to learn to come on stronger like Lorna..." She trailed, eyes turning back to the window.

"No!" John suddenly exclaimed, making her eyes flick back to him for a moment. "Don't start becoming like Lorna, she drives men crazy...and not in the good way."

"Senyaka doesn't seem to mind." Wanda pointed out. "He's practically attached to her hip."

"Because it's his job, sheila, not because he chose to be." John retorted seriously. "Anyways, is Senyaka really your type?" He chuckled.

Wanda looked confused for a moment.

"I don't know." She began. "I'm not exactly sure what my type is or if I even have one..."

"Come on sheila everyone has a type, even a princess like you." He laughed, sliding down from his spot on the windowsill to sit on the floor, back against the wall.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wanda inquired sharply, not entirely sure if she should be flattered by that comment or insulted.

John held up his hands in mock surrender and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Easy sheila, I didn't mean nothin' by it."

Wanda raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief causing him to sigh.

"I just meant that you're like this little gypsy princess sitting on top of Genosha." He explained. His explanation did nothing to ease her unhappiness with him, though for his only response was her crossing her arms across her chest and fixing him with a glare that could make any man step back in defeat. "There ya go, bein' all sensitive to every little thing." He reproved, waggling a disapproving finger in her direction.

"How am I supposed to take that, John? You make it sound like I'm some spoiled brat or something and what do you mean by_ 'gypsy'_? You make it sound as if that's an insult." Wanda ranted, standing from her chair and moving away from him. She was proud of being a gypsy, her mother had been a gypsy and before all this mutant supremacy mumbo jumbo, Wanda had been raised as a gypsy. They were good people.

John quickly picked himself off the floor and followed her to the other side of the room.

"You know perfectly well that I wasn't insultin' yar raisin', Wanda." He quickly amended, his use of her name making her turn to face him. "And I didn't mean you were a brat, I was just pointin' out the obvious here..."

"Which is?" Wanda cut in impatiently.

"If you'd let me finish, you'd find out." John bit back angrily. He hated it when she interrupted him and he hated it when she was upset with him. "I was just sayin' that Magneto's like king of the mutants and if anything happened to him, you'd be next in line to rule." He finally got out, albeit a little more harshly than he'd expected. "I'd never call ya spoiled, luv, you know that." He added, tone considerably softer in hopes that it would smooth over the fact that he'd just yelled at her.

Wanda's face softened and she immediately felt foolish.

"Oh..."

It wasn't the most intelligent comeback and for the second time during her talk with John she felt like slapping herself for her stupidity.

John's face broke out into a grin at the embarrassed look on her face. Taking her hand he led her back over to the window and lightly pushed her back down in her chair before taking his spot on the floor against the wall.

"Back to your type," He started, knowing that the only way to ease her embarrassment was to pretend that nothing had happened. "You've gotta have a type, luv."

Wanda smiled as she caught onto his game before settling back in her chair and thinking over his statement.

"I guess I have a thing for toy soldiers..." She began after a moment.

"Pardon?"

Wanda giggled at the puzzled look on John's face before deciding she should probably explain her answer.

"I didn't mean literal toy soldiers," She laughed. "That's just what I call the people who fight in this little war between humans and mutants."

John nodded in understanding before motioning for her to continue.

"The first guy I really ever took notice of and began to like was Kurt." She explained, a funny look coming over her face. Whether it was the look of longing or the expression of fond remembrance, John couldn't tell--though he hoped with all his heart it was the latter.

John remembered Kurt, how could he not? Especially when Kurt was there for Wanda when John should have been. John should have been the one to save her on the bridge that day, not some little blue X-man.

"And you know just as well as I do that Kurt is a little soldier in the X-men's army, fighting for the good of mutant-kind." Wanda continued.

"One toy soldier doesn't automatically make that your type, luv." John cut in, hoping that it was just the one toy soldier she had been interested in.

"That brings me to the next guy who's caught my attention...still has it in fact..." Wanda trailed slyly. She'd never felt so daring in her life, not in the ways of the heart anyway. She was almost certain John wasn't interested in her but she had to try. Blink would tell her to try.

"Someone's got your attention, 'eh?" John asked distractedly.

"Yeah, he's not one of the X-men's toy soldiers, though, he's part of the Genoshan army." Wanda declared making John's eyes widen in shock.

She liked someone who was part of the Genoshan army? Who? Did he even want to know?

Finally deciding that it would be best to know _who_ his competition was, John sat back against the wall, trying to be nonchalant as he inquired as to who she was interested in.

Wanda laughed as her eyes scanned out the window.

"Well I can't tell you that, John. If I did you'd probably run off and tell father."

John sighed and ran a hand through his hair before his eyes lit up with an idea.

"How about you give me hints as to who it is and I'll guess. I promise I won't let a soul know, sheila."

Wanda's eyes flickered back to John and she rubbed her chin as though in deep thought.

"You sure you won't tell...?"

"Cross me heart and hope to snuff me flame." He promised, drawing an x over his heart with his fingers.

Wanda laughed and nodded her head in agreement to the idea but just as she opened her mouth to begin giving hints, a knock sounded at her door followed by a few hurried whispers from what sounded like Blink.

"Stay here, sheila." John instructed as he gathered himself off the floor and walked quietly towards the door. Opening the door, he found a breathless and flustered Blink on the other side. "What's going on?" He asked pulling her into the room.

"Magneto is calling a meeting of all his Acolytes in the main hall. It's bad John..." Blink got out between ragged breaths. "The sentinels, they're approaching the island."

John looked back at where Wanda was standing beside her chair. Eye contact was made before Wanda turned from him and to the window. She could see the faint outlines of sentinels in the distance.

"Blink, go get Senyaka from Lorna's room." Wanda instructed, eyes still focused on the approaching sentinels.

"But Magneto said..."

"Forget what Magneto said," Wanda started, rounding on the young woman. "I'll bring Lorna to my room, she'll be fine. Genosha needs all the help it can get."

Blink looked taken aback for a moment before reluctantly nodding her head and fleeing from the room.

Wanda and John stood in the middle of the room, staring at each other for what felt like hours before John finally spoke up.

"Well I guess we'll have to finish our little conversation later, luv..." He trailed, eyes never leaving her face.

Wanda nodded, speechless and John studied her a moment longer before walking toward the door.

"Once Lorna gets here you lock yourselves in and don't leave until someone comes to get you, alright?"

Once again John's only response was a nod.

"'Ey," He started, turning at the doorway. "Everything's gonna be alright."

Wanda gave him a weary smile that he returned before continuing out into the hallway.

"John!" She called suddenly. John stopped his trek and allowed her a few seconds to catch up with him. "Be careful, toy soldier." She whispered tentatively before leaning in and kissing his cheek lightly.

John stood stunned for a moment before a goofy smile spread over his face. The smile was infectious and made Wanda smile in return.

"You'd better get back to your room, sheila." He advised before turning and proceeding to the main hall.

"What was that all about?"

Lorna's voice seemingly came out of nowhere and made Wanda jump and turn as though she were a small child who had been caught doing something wrong.

"Oh nothing," Wanda smiled. "Just seeing a toy soldier off to war."

* * *

_Okay, that was majorly fluffy but once again, I felt it had to be written. There just need to be more Jonda's for WATXM and if I have to write them all myself, I will. I hope it wasn't terribly lame and everyone enjoyed it. _

_Thanks so much for reading and have a wonderful day all. _

_-Midnight Larkin_ **;)**


End file.
